Derek Has A WHAT?
by I'mtheAlphahearmeRoar
Summary: Yeah. So, Derek has a nipple piercing. Who knew? Definitely NOT Stiles.


_**This was for a friend who insisted (and I mean INSISTED) that I make a Sterek fic that has piercing kink in it.**_

_***sigh***_

_**She won the battle... and I wrote this. Ah well. That just means you lucky readers get some Sterek, hey?**_

_**Enjoy! =)**_

* * *

So… _surprises_. Stiles has lived through them. Oh, a whole _bucket load _of them. To tell the truth, surprises are probably the only main consistent in his life. He's so used to them popping up out of nowhere (and with no warning) that he's basically got himself prepared daily for one to barge its way in and meddle itself in his life. And when it does? Hell, he won't even be _surprised _when the surprise finally shows up. It shouldn't be a shock to anyone really, not that much, that he's even created a _list _of surprises that he has managed to survive through, and that the list is still on-going in case _more _surprises decide to make themselves known. The list is very accurate, and has _every single _surprise he's conquered down head on with his awesome skills of preservation.

So, the list… let us go through it shall we?

**_1._** Scott being bitten by an _Alpha_… and turning into a _werewolf_. SURPRISE!

**_2._** Peter turning out to _be _the Alpha… the one that bit his _best friend_. SURPRISE!

**_3._** Derek killing Peter and becoming the _new _Alpha… _and _more of an A-hole. SURPRISE!

**_4._** Jackson transforming into a weird Godzilla-like lizard monster called a _Kanima_ that is controlled by a _master_… who turns out to _Matt_, of all people. SURPRISE!

**_5._** Creepy grandpa Gerard kidnapping him and beating him unconscious in the _Argent basement_… and bruising his _ribs_. SURPRISE!

**_6_**. Scott putting _mountain ash _in Gerard's medication… and secretly planning _behind Derek's back_. SURPRISE!

**_7. _**A _pack _of werewolves arriving to Beacon Hills… oh, sorry, an _Alpha pack_. SURPRISE!

**_8._** Heather getting _kidnapped_… and then showing up dead as a _human sacrifice_. SURPRISE!

**_9._** Derek's younger sister Cora turning up _alive_… not _dead_ like she was 'supposed' to be. SURPRISE!

So, yeah. _Surprises_.

You could say that Stiles has even thought of creating his own _theme song _featured around the whole 'surprises' gig he has to face so very frequently, (and for once, he isn't even _joking_).

Yep. That's how annoying this _'surprises'_ thing is getting.

But, above all surprises Stiles has ever found himself coming into contact with… this one is _by far _the most biggest.

And I mean _BIG_.

The usual 'SURPRISE!' thing doesn't even _begin _to cover this one.

Not. At. _All_.

"Uh, Derek?" He blinks his eyes once, twice, _thr_ice… and nope, it's _still there_. "Derek? What… _what_-"

Stiles is standing in the middle of Derek's loft. And Derek? Yeah. Derek is in front of him _shirtless_ and… and… and there is _definitely _something weird going on here; because from Stiles' nice standing point view and from the way the sun is reflecting through the loft's big square-like windows it, um, looks like Derek's nipple is, uhhhh, how to put this… _shining_?

Okay. Nope. Not shining. More like… shimmering? Glowing? _Sparkling_?

Fuck. He doesn't even _know_.

This is waaaaaaayyyy too Twilight creepy for him right now.

"-what the hell is _that_?"

Derek, in his very nice _shirtless _glory, just arches an eyebrow (a very _nice _damn eyebrow, cause the guy freaking just so happens to _have those_). His jade eyes drift down, following the same pathway Stiles' own eyes are taking, before he lifts them upwards again to glare the teen _right in the face_ with a look that _really _can only manage _so _much dryness until it falls flat. Then he speaks. With a grunt… and that's all.

Stiles' eyebrows scrunch up a little and he's probably half-frowning right now, his lips doing that thing they do when he's not sure whether to say something or just keep his mouth shut.

Derek answers his own question for him.

…by rolling his eyes.

Oh, and _finally _speaking words.

"This," he says, like he's talking to a little child that's asking its mother why the sky is blue, pointing to what Stiles' been ogling at since he walked in, "is a nipple ring."

Okay. Stiles? Yeah. _Not _expecting that.

All the breath in his lungs seems to explode in his chest, rising upwards, and when he manages to talk it only comes out as a small sound, barely a squeak. "Uh… _wha_?"

Derek stares at him blankly, his eyes the only thing on his face that's showing an emotion… they're glowering. (To Stiles it looks like the Alpha's thinking, deciding about whether he should grab him by the throat, drag him roughly across the loft's hardwood floor, and throw him out of the door head first so he cracks his skull against the concrete wall outside). The guy _seriously _has enough venom in his eyes to create a vivid mental picture of a cruel and violent act without even _saying _anything, let along _making _the threat.

…talk about scary.

But all that's gone when Derek snorts, shaking his head like he's secretly pondering the fact that Stiles is an idiot (which he probably _is_). Then Derek's walking over to the black leather couch in the corner of the room, picking up a towel that was draped over the arm, wiping it across his forehead a few times and rubbing it over his face.

_Oh_. Ooops.

Yeah, Stiles _is _an idiot.

He's just, accidentally, barged in on Derek's get-those-wolfy-muscles-_pumpin' _workout session.

Stiles flails his limbs a bit when Derek stops wiping his face with the towel, turning towards him with a glare that can only mean 'I will kill you, and I _will _like it.'

"Uh, sorry for interrupting your-"

"What are you doing here, Stiles?" Derek cuts him off (which, _rude_), but then his eyes soften down on their look of pure death as he sighs tiredly. "Do you need anything?"

Stiles is officially speechless. He wasn't actually _expecting _Derek to talk, let alone _ask _him any questions. He was more so expecting the Alpha to physically remove him from his presence forcibly with a threat of 'ripping throats' and 'spine severing' and 'spleen removing.'

When Stiles doesn't answer Derek just rolls his eyes again, a little more dryly this time, before lifting up a water bottle (that Stiles didn't even see him _get_), to his lips, and taking a few long gulps. Stiles can't help but find himself licking his own lips as he watches Derek's adam's apple bob with each swallow; sees the Alpha's throat muscles working through each sip. It gets him thinking on things like 'does he always look like this when he drinks?' and 'would it look this good when he's swallowing my cu-'

_NO_.

Stiles will _not_ let himself finish that thought.

_No. Way. In. Hell._

Derek's already finished drinking, anyway, and now he's back to glaring at him with the 'angry dagger eyes.'

"_Stiles_, what are you doing here? Do you _need _anything?" Derek sounds more agitated than tired this time and suddenly Stiles is thinking of running away like a small little puppy that's been hit on the nose with a newspaper for peeing on the rug.

But he doesn't.

"Uhhhhh… oh, _right_! Yeah. Um. Is Sc-"

"He's not here. Left to see Allison," Derek says dismissively, cutting him off again (which, _so rude_). Then the Alpha's turning his back and walking away like he has something _way_ _better_ to do than stand there half naked and talk to the kid who'd stormed into his loft, stared at his… nipple ring… and questioned him with the quest of finding his best friend (_Rude_, I tell you, just plain _rude_).

Okay. And maybe a _little _understandable…

"Hey!" Stiles squawked, chasing after Derek and finding him in the kitchen… opening the fridge and taking out a can of cherry Dr Pepper.

_Huh? _What is_ this _he sees?

"Wow. Derek Hale drinks Dr Pepper," he laughed. The laugh fell short when Derek opened the can with a claw (the can lid ripping off and getting impaled on the sharp appendage), while giving him a look that said 'See this? Yeah. This could be _you_.' "But hey! There's nothing wrong with that, no soiree! Dr Pepper is good! _Awe_some! _Great_!"

Derek's evil glower turns into a pained expression, and then he takes a sip of the Dr Pepper, closing his eyes like looking at Stiles actually _hurts him_.

Stiles feels _offended_.

And also a _little bit _aroused… because there goes Derek's adam's apple again.

"_Stiles_, just go home."

Stiles jumps at that, too indulgent in watching Derek's throat moving and not noticing when Derek had put down the can on the kitchen bench, nor seeing when he'd opened his eyes again and stared him down with an exasperated expression.

He's tempted to go, listen to Derek and just _go_… but he doesn't. Instead he tries to speak.

"But Sc-"

…and gets cut off again.

"I'll let him know you came by," Derek says, like he's quickly trying to evade Stiles' chatter. "Now go," he points to the entry-way to the kitchen, "I have stuff to do."

Stiles wrinkles his nose up in distaste to Derek's chop-chop-and-get-the-fuck-out attitude, drumming his fingers on the kitchen countertop. "You're awfully evasive today, aren't you?"

Derek growls (there's no other way to put it), and storms up to Stiles, clamping a hand down on his shoulder. "Stiles. _Go_. _Home_."

"Sure! I'll go," he says, sarcasm dripping off his every word, "as soon as you tell me why you're evading me." He's ignoring the grip Derek's got on his shoulder, even if he feels the nails lightly digging into his skin beneath the thin layer of the shirt he's wearing.

Derek's grip tightens, nails feeling sharper as they start digging in more. Stiles barely hisses a short breath before the Alpha's letting go, pushing him away and saying "_Go_," like he's just sick and tired of dealing with him and seeing his face. (Which shouldn't be on, cause he has a fairly _nice_face thank you very much).

"Oh, so you're just pushing me away and telling me to get lost? Is_ that_ what you're doing now?" He snaps, biting back a sneer when Derek sneers at him first.

"_Yes_, that's _exactly_ what I'm doing," Derek says, all dry-humour-like. "Now Stiles, why don't you _get lost_ huh?"

That is _it_. Stiles is _not _going to stand here and have that rabbit-eating jerk say shit like that to him and get away with it.

He moves, very agile, pushing Derek backwards, _hard _and without thinking about the consequences which his actions may set in motion.

He _really _should have.

Because when Stiles is in the moment, he just doesn't pay attention to where certain parts of his body go.

_Especially_ his hands.

Which right now, one of them is… let's just say it's somewhere he'd wanted to put it ever since he'd walked into the loft this morning with 'find Scott' on the brain.

The shattered gasp that breaks through the silence in the loft is clearly audible and Stiles cannot miss it.

Stiles freezes.

"_Stiles_." Derek's voice was low; not as audible as his gasp was, but really cutting it quite close. His teeth were gritted together, jaw clenched. Stiles could see the Alpha's cheekbones; their structure was _very _nicely defined when his facial muscles were pulled up in strain.

"Y-Yeah?" He stammered, eyes wide and not leaving Derek's face, worried that if he moved them they would linger down to where his hand was positioned.

"Your _hand_." Derek sounded like he was having trouble speaking. _Well_, Stiles doesn't blame him. I mean, he _does _have his hand on the man's n- "Stiles, your hand! _Move it_."

"Okay! Yes! I can do that! _Totally _can do that!" He pulled his hand back quickly and held it to his chest, like if he didn't the Alpha would tear the limb straight off. He certainly wouldn't put it past the guy, either.

As soon as his hand is away though, Derek seems to jump straight to the 'killing Stiles' part of the scene. Before Stiles can do anything the Alpha is pressing him up against the nearest kitchen wall, forearms bracketing both sides of his head and preventing any means of escape he'd originally had.

"Oh god," is the only thing he can manage to utter out when Derek leans forward, a literal small hair-width distance away from their noses touching.

Derek's breathing hard; shallow puffs of air though his nostrils, teeth still gritted together as he seethes. His eyes are glaring, jaded hazel darkening to an olive green.

Stiles gulps.

"I-I think this is getting a bit-" He stops talking when Derek's lips twist into a grin that shows his teeth; they're rather pointy and it takes a moment to let that sink in, and when it does…

_Oh god he's going to die…_

"Stiles, do you remember what I told you?" Derek says, voice a rough whisper as he leans closer, not stopping until his lips are brushing Stiles' ear.

"N-No." Stiles is trying (and _failing_) to get his heartbeat under check. He swears that he's close to having a heart attack with how fast the thing is hammering in his chest.

Derek smirks. Stiles doesn't need to see it, he can _feel _it when the Alpha's lips twitch, curling upwards against his earlobe. "Now come on Stiles, I thought you were the smart one," he purrs, like _literally_, because Stiles can hear _and_ feel it vibrating through Derek's chest where they're pressed up together.

"Errrmmm, yeah, w-well sometimes I can be a bit-" He cuts off, surrendering to a gasp when Derek takes the earlobe into his mouth… and _bites_. "_D-Derek_…"

"Shhh," Derek puts a finger to Stiles' mouth, brushing it against the upper lip, "just stop talking."

Stiles whimpers, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the wall, letting it tilt to the side when Derek's fanged teeth scrape across his jugular. The sensation gives him goose bumps; the glide of the Alpha's canines against his skin is a dull prick that jolts a hot spark of heat throughout his body, where it travels through his veins and deep down into his loins.

"You like this, don't you Stiles?" Derek's arms are still enclosing him in but they're slowly starting to shift along the wall's surface, farther apart, until they're both distanced away from each other. Then, before Stiles even manages to regain the breath he'd lost from the Alpha mapping his neck out with his teeth, one of Derek's hands moves down from the wall, warmth of his palm resting on the bulge that's unrelenting and pushing against his jean's zipper. "_And_ this. You like _this_, don't you?" He presses the palm down and the shudder that racks through Stiles' body is nothing compared to what he's feeling inside.

"_Ah_ – D-Derek…" His jeans are becoming rather uncomfortable right now; his boner is pressing hard against his zipper, and with the force of Derek's hand it just makes the pressure even more painful. "_Please.._."

"Please what?" Derek teases, palm rubbing tantalizing circles into his crotch.

Stiles' breath is coming out in hard pants now, every molecule in his body burning for the desire to have something wrapped around his dick… and Derek is just being a down right _asshole _teasing him like this.

"Please _what_, Stiles?" Derek actually _squeezes _this time and it elicits a soft moan from his lips. His head lolls off from the wall to hang down, eyes fixated on the Alpha's hand on his crotch that's back to rubbing his clothed cock like he has to warm it up from an invisible case of hypothermia.

Stiles isn't used to begging for things that he wants, contrary to popular belief. Derek obviously _wants_ him to beg before he does anything and Stiles thinks that if he could at least _try _then the Alpha will give him what he oh so desperately needs.

"Please, Derek... please please _please_," he begs. Derek just smirks wryly, shaking his head. "_What_? What am I _meant_ to say, _god_."

Stiles' hips twitch forward, begging themselves for friction or heat or _something_. Derek uses one hand to hold them against the wall, prohibiting their movement, before he licks a stripe up Stiles' neck and whispers, "What do you _think _I want you to say?"

"What do I _think _you want me to say?" Stiles says, eyes wide in disbelief. "Dude, you've got a hand on my dick! Why does this shit matter to you _anyway_?"

Derek chuckles lowly. "It _matters_ because," and he gets his thigh _right there _in between Stiles' legs and his knee starts rubbing _up_, "I don't want to be sucking anyone's dick when they don't even have the _manners _to beg me for it."

Stiles now has a _whole new reason_ to be gasping. Seriously, this guy is _insane_. "But… but… but I've _begged_! I _have_!"

"I have a system for this, and sadly your efforts aren't matching up quite just yet. Sorry, but you're going to have to keep trying." Derek's voice is smug and Stiles just wants to _punch him in the face_.

"You have a _system_? What the fuck!" He cries. He feels his dick throbbing in its tight confines because Derek, the A-hole that he is, has _stopped _giving it any attention. "Okay, _what_? What am I meant to be saying?" He sighs, rolling his eyes. "Oh, okay. How about 'Derek, can you bow down to me and suck my cock?' or… _Ah_, I know! 'Sourwolf, would you please ever so kindly drop to your knees and furthermore deflower my penis of its virginity'?"

Derek is staring, no,_ glaring_ at him with a slight tick in his jaw, eyebrows narrowed down _waaayyyy_ below his hairline. It looks like the guy wants to rip his throat out… with his teeth.

"_Ok_, not the reaction I expected but-" Stiles is cut off by Derek actually _dropping to his knees_, looking up at Stiles through his eyelashes, hazel eyes taken over by a bright gleam of glowing red. "-yeah, this reaction is _definitely _better."

What happens _next_ is something Stiles will _always _remember for as long as he walks on this earth as a poor skinny human being…

Fine, sharp, pointy claws pop out of all five of Derek's fingers on his right hand… then the Alpha takes that hand and slashes it through the clad of denim material covering Stiles' legs. _Just like that_. He keeps on at it, Stiles wide eyed and ogling, until the jeans are nothing but shreds of material in messy tatters on the floor.

Derek looks up, red eyes glinting and lips quirking up slowly in a sly smile. "Your begging was a little off-key, but it'll have to do," he murmurs huskily.

…and then he uses the same claws to rip up Stiles' black boxer briefs as well.

Stiles is now officially gaping like a goldfish… because Derek's mouth is slowly covering the expanse of his dick, inch by inch with lips pulled back and red glowing eyes directed straight at him, gaze dark and heavy.

It literally, leaves him breathless.

"De—_erek_," he pants, hands grabbling to hold onto both sides of the wall as Derek rears back, lips pulling off of his dick before sliding back over the length again, tongue like an arrow as it darts in to swipe along the veiny underside in a short flutter-like motion before flicking against the slit. "_Gah_—_ahhh_."

Derek's mouth is a _sin_, he swears. The sounds that leave the Alpha's mouth while his lips are wrapped around Stiles' dick are _orgasm-inducing_. They're soft moans, wet slurps, and throat rumbling growls that vibrate through Stiles' dick and throughout his whole body.

"_Ah_ – ooohhhh _g-g-god_, D-Derek." His eyes roll back in his head when the suction around his dick intensifies, the Alpha literally drawing in the length of his cock with loud obscene pops as he bobs his head up and down, faster and faster and faster… until Stiles' body literally combusts. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck – Oh shiiiiiiiiit— _ahhhhhh."_

Everything in Stiles' body feels like it's been set alight; it's like wildfire spreading through his veins with sparks of pleasure shooting through every molecule in his body. A full all-powerful shudder wracks his body, mouth parted in a silent hoarse cry and thighs quaking with the strain of holding himself up as the orgasm of a lifetime courses through him and leaves him limp and satisfied.

When he finally manages to come back down to earth from his orgasm-induced high, eyes fluttering open… what he sees has his dick (which is meant to be _soft_. He just had an _orgasm_, god-damn-it) going hard with just the sight.

Derek must have pulled up at _just the right time _because there is _literally_ come _all over his face_. There's white splatters of it on his cheeks, forehead, on his nose, _in his hair _and… and… and oh my god, the stuff's _dripping off of his fangs _(which are sharp and pointy, jutting out of the Alpha's gums). Stiles is happy that Derek had decided to let them out _after _the awesome-_est_ blowjob of his life, because if he _hadn't_? Yeah, it _wouldn't _have been that awesome.

Derek must catch him staring because…

"What? Do I have something on my face?" He teases. Stiles watches, wide eyed, as the Alpha brings a finger up to his face and wipes it across the come that's splattered on his cheek. "Oh," he smirks, "better not waste it, huh?"

…and then he's fucking _licking it off _like eating come is a normal _thing_.

Probably is for freakin' werewolves anyway.

"Sooooo _that _just happened," he mutters weakly. Derek stands up and he just looks amused, arching an eyebrow. "Oh c'mon, now don't you look all innocent. What the hell was that?"

Derek shrugged. "I like the way you taste," he said simply.

Stiles has _nothing _to say to that.

"Wow. I think this is the first time I've ever seen you speechless before," Derek laughed.

"Yeah, well, what do you _expect _me to say when you say things like _that_?" He chuckled.

Derek shrugged again. "I don't know, just anything I guess. Silence, it's really such a good look on you," he teased.

"Oh har har, very funny."

"It isn't funny, Stiles. This is a serious matter," Derek said, face like stone. "You not talking is like me not pushing you into walls," and then the Alpha cracks a toothy smile, "its abnormal, is what I'm saying. You shouldn't do it. It might lead people into thinking you're ill."

Stiles snorted. "Derek Hale has a funny side, _and _a toothy smiley side. Who would have known? I mean sure, I knew you had a growly side, and a sour wolf side… but a funny side, let alone _smiley_ side? Talk about w—mmmffff."

Derek's lips are crashing against his before he can finish his sentence, tongue pushing its way into his mouth to entangle with his own in a battle of dominance. There's a salty, bitter yet somewhat sweet flavour that bursts on his tastebuds (_his come_, he thinks) the more he kisses Derek, and he can't help but let out a soft groan when the Alpha's hands cup his face and tilt his head to the side as to get a better angle.

They're still kissing when Stiles decides to try something he's wanted to do ever since his eyes caught that shiny silver ring sparkling in the morning sunlight. He splays both his hands over the expanse of Derek's abdominals, running his hands over them and tracing his fingers across the smooth plates of firm muscle. The muscles ripple and start bunching up under his touch, and the hands cradling his face drop to the Alpha's sides as Derek makes a short muffled grunt against his lips.

_Oh yeah_, the Alpha's got one nice overly-reactive body.

This is going to be great.

After feeling up the tightly bunched muscles that cover the Alpha's torso he lets his hands run up Derek's sides, nails scraping interestingly pliant skin. The puff of breath that Derek expels in a sharp hiss against his lips is the only sign Stiles has that the Alpha's enjoying this.

But he wants more.

Stiles goes furthers, left hand moving from Derek's side, and up, up, up… to the nipple ring. He brushes his fingers against the cool metal, and Derek muffles another grunt against his lips.

He grinned.

The piece of silver was a nice touch in his hand as Stiles ran his fingers over it again. He could make out the curve of it where it entered Derek's nipple; could feel where it connected. He traced the curve of it with a finger, before taking the piece of metal in-between his thumb and index finger… and then gently tugging.

This reaction was a little different than the others.

Derek's mouth parted from his in a small gasp, the Alpha resting his head on Stiles' shoulder, nose pressed into the crook of his neck under his jaw. "_Stiles_… what are you doing."

Stiles smirked, tugging on the piece of metal a little harder. Derek groaned softly. "Nothing, just fulfilling a fantasy," he quipped smugly, tweaking the nipple ring in-between two fingers. Again, Derek just groaned; his was breath shallow against Stiles' neck. "Say, since when did you even have a nipple ring anyway? I've never seen it before. Is it new?"

"No. Had it since I was 16," Derek said, though gritted, clenching his eyes shut as Stiles' other hand cupped the bulge in his jeans.

"Really? _Huh_. Then why have I never seen it before?" Stiles' hand fumbled with the Alpha's jean zipper, pulling it down. He felt Derek's breath against his neck turn into tiny pants as he slipped his hand under the Alpha's boxers and gripped Derek's leaking hard cock. "Oh, _damn_. I totally forgot you haven't got off yet," he chuckled, squeezing the length firmly.

Derek moaned, hips pushing forward into the warmth of Stiles' hand. "_Ah_ – I d-don't usually have it on. Today I ju—_ahhh_—ust decided to s-see if it still fit," he said, cursing softly when Stiles' fingers tugged the nipple ring again.

"Wouldn't your wolfy healing just heal it over, though?" Stiles asked as he started pumping the Alpha's cock in his hand, thumb brushing over the head and coaxing a spurt of pre-come to bubble out of the slit and coat his fingers; it made the slide of his hand easier to control, though the firm tugs became a little slippery.

"Oh – _Oh _– Y-Yeah, but – _ahhh _– I can still w-wear 'em. The skin heals o—_ohhh_—over and keeps it in p-place."

"What if you want to take it off? I mean, if the skin heals over it then wouldn't it be hard to get out?" Stiles knew Derek was close; the Alpha's breaths were stuttering, ragged and shallow.

"I-I'm not going to – _ahhh _– take it out this t-time… f-fuck, Stiles, _ungh_, m'not gonna last much longer."

"I know, I know." Stiles sped up with his hand and started flicking his finger lightly against the silver metal of Derek's nipple ring, timing it with his tugs, eliciting more breathier, panted moans from the Alpha caused by his magical touch.

Derek could feel it creeping up on him. His release; it was imminent. Just a few tugs away – so, _so close_.

"_S-Stiles_, gonna – _ngh –_ g-gonna…"

"Yeah?" Stiles deepened in his strokes, twisting his hand around the head on every up-tug while letting his thumb play with the velvety pebbled foreskin. "Come on, Derek. You can do it. I know you can. Just let go, baby," he crooned, "_cum for me_..."

Stiles knew the moment Derek came. And it wasn't what he had expected, to say the least.

He'd expected something like a choked off grunt, a deep rumbling growl, or even a loud piercing howl for the Alpha's epic finish.

But nope.

…this was even _hotter_.

Derek's mouth was wide open, parted against his neck; when the Alpha came he let out a string of loud, very _hot '_ahh's' and 'ohh's' through shattered panting breaths… finished off with a sort of mewled whimper.

Best. Orgasm. Sounds. _Ever_.

By the time the Alpha had finished coming, Stiles' hand was covered in the sticky white substance of Derek's release. The Alpha's body had slouched forward and they were pressed together against the wall; Stiles could feel Derek's cock bump against his and a short hissed groan left his lips.

"So… that was fun," he murmured.

"Yeah," Derek croaked, nose still pressed into the space between his neck and jaw.

A couple minutes went by before…

"D'ya think I should get a nipple piercing?"

Derek lifted his head up slowly, and when Stiles saw the Alpha's face one of his eyebrows was arched in a 'you're kidding' kind of way.

"Hey, man, why not? Yours looks pretty cool... and sensitive."

Derek's other eyebrow arched, joining its friend.

"Ohhhh yeah. Those things are _very s_ensitive. Hey, imagine mine huh? I think it'd be like _super _sensitive."

Derek's eyebrows rose higher, up to his hairline.

"You could even touch 'em. I mean, if you'd want to."

Derek's eyebrows narrowed back down suddenly, and he growled low in his throat.

Stiles grinned.

"Yep. _Totally _getting one."

Derek captured his lips in a bruising, forceful kiss and Stiles… yeah, Stiles thanked Scott _a million_ times over in his head for spending time with Allison.

For once, their puppy love romance had an upside for Stiles.

* * *

_**SO YEAH. That happened...**_

_**Leave a review and tell me what you think?**_

_***gets out a pen and paper***_

_**I'm also, from now, taking story ideas. My muse in a klutz, and I need some fresh new ideas... or not so new, I don't mind. I just really REALLY need some muse. If you have any story ideas you want written PM me or leave 'em in your review. I will most likely write 'em all, and post 'em when finished. Just FYI, your story won't be up like, straight away. I like to take time in my writing, so your story may take a week at most to be written... depending on how many chapters it turns out to be. But usually, I just write one-shots 'cause they're easier. Ha. Yeah, I know. I'm such a lazy butt.**_

_**But ANYWAY. Yeah. Story ideas. Send 'em in guys! =3**_

**_Adiós_**_** amigos!**_


End file.
